Hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC) is a lethal cancer with rising incidence and rates. In 2014, about 33,000 HCC diagnoses were expected, and the incidence is increasing among the most rapidly of any cancer, with an age-adjusted annual increase of 3.7% and 2.9% in men and women, respectively (3%). Tragically, HCC has a dismal 5-year survival rate of 18%, second in lethality only to pancreatic cancer. Hepatocarcinogenesis begins with changes in the liver architerure as reflected by various degrees of cirrhosis.